dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarya (Pre-Zero Hour)
Taking over Weber's World Sarya quit the Fatal Five after the apparent death of Tharok and set out to conquer the galaxy. She started out by taking over Weber's World, the only artificial, movable world in the galaxy, looking to turn it into her personal, planet-sized weapon. When a Legion cruiser flew by the planet, Sarya commanded her men to gun it down. They failed, and their assault led five Legionnaires (Brainiac 5, Supergirl, Colossal Boy, Chameleon Girl -disguised as Shrinking Violet- and Sun Boy) to check out the place. Undeterred, Sarya set a trap for them and captured them, but the team managed to break out and defeat her, thwarting her plan to crash Weber's World into the United Planet's main fleet base. Legion of Three Worlds Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds Sarya and the remaining Fatal Five joined Superboy Prime's reassembled Legion of Super-Villains. During the ensuing battle she used her Emerald Eye to try and spy on Brainiac 5 as he carried forward his plan to defeat Superboy Prime. Once the Legion of Super-Villains was taken down, she was shipped back to Takron-Galtos. Death The Emerald Empress died when Legionnaire Princess Projectra used her powers of illusion to mask Sarya's presence from the Eye. As the Empress' body quickly withered and decomposed, she expressed relief to be free from the Eye's control, indicating both that their symbiotic relationship was unwilling and that the Empress was far older than she appeared. Trip to the Past Some while before her death, the Eye showed her final defeat at Saturn Girl's hands. Sarya travelled to the past in order to find Saturn Girl and kill her. However she was captured, forced to join the first Suicide Squad, and later locked and forgotten. . She manages to escape and resume her search, but upon finding Saturn Girl, she learns her vision is false and it's Supergirl who will destroy her, so Sarya assembles a new Fatal Five team to bring her down. | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Emerald Eye of Ekron: The Empress had no innate super-powers; rather, she employed a powerful mystical item called the Emerald Eye of Ekron, an approximately 2' diameter sphere that obeyed her mental commands. The Eye could fly and emit blasts of energy, and allowed the Empress to fly as well as survive in space. The Eye's residual energy also gave her, on at least one occasion, super-strength. It caused her to grow to gigantic stature during one battle. The Eye could also reform itself if shattered. ** : The Emerald Eye can fire green energy which causes enough pain to knock it's opponents unconscious. It can also emit kryptonite radiation to cripple Kryptonians. ** ** ** ** ** ** : Emerald Empress snapped Sun Boy's jaw with a simple squeeze of her hand. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fatal Five members Category:Suicide Squad members